


Another Challenge

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [18]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pudding accepts a challenge from Taruto.





	1. Chapter 1

Pudding has to run home to Taruto that day, after a long day at school and then with cheerleading practice after that, and her bladder is absolutely throbbing, after being made to hold it all day long. That was what Taruto had challenged her with, telling her to hold it under any circumstances, but he refused to tell her what the rest of the challenge was, instead saying that he would tell her the rest when she got home.

All day, she’s wondered what else there could be to it, and the more full her bladder became, the more she couldn’t help thinking about it. Her bladder is so full that she can barely manage her pace, but she manages to get to him without any incident.

The first thing he asks her is, “Have you been a naughty little monkey like I asked you to?”

Nodding excitedly, she says, “I have! Just like you said!”

Still, he decides to check, poking at her bladder to see how it bulges, and pleased to discover that her uniform skirt is cutting into it. She squirms while he inspects her, but then he reaches under her skirt to feel her over her panties, teasing her until her ears and tail pop out from her excitement. However, he stops short then, refusing to actually give her the pleasure she desires, and instead leaves her aroused and desperate for a little more than just relief.

“It’s time for the rest of your challenge to begin,” he says. “I’m going to go take a shower, and when I’m done, you’re going to take a shower. Then, we’re going to have some fun together, and when all of that’s over, you’ll be allowed to use the toilet.”

“You’re evil!” she cries, teasingly. “That’s going to be torture! But I have no choice but to accept your challenge! I’ll do it!” She’s actually a bit nervous, not sure if she’s going to be able to make it, but she doesn’t show that on her face, and she’s determined to make it through to the end.

“We’ll see,” he says with a wicked grin before he heads to take his shower, leaving Pudding in the hallway outside of the bathroom. When the water starts running, she winces, squeezing her thighs together and doing what she can to make holding it easier, but the sound of the water really doesn’t make it easy. And when squeezing her thighs together isn’t enough, she crosses her legs, bouncing up and down at the knee and jamming a hand between her legs.

She focuses all of her energy into clenching her internal muscles, and even though she’s had a lot of practice holding before, it really doesn’t get much easier once she gets to this point, when she’s so desperate that she can barely keep herself under control. And knowing that this is only the beginning of the real challenge doesn’t ease things up at all, and she really isn’t sure how, exactly, she’s going to keep holding through his shower and her own. All she knows is that she has to give it her best shot, and that she hates losing.

Occasionally she doubles over, grabbing herself and dancing around in place, but when she hears the shower turn off, she tries her best to regain her composure, trying not to let Taruto see how bad it's getting. She doesn't think his teasing is going to help matters very much, and she needs all the help she can get.

When he emerges, with only a towel around his waist, it's a struggle for her to not jump him and take him right there in the hallway. She manages to hold back from doing that, however, and does what she can to conceal just how bad her desperation has become in this short amount of time.

“It’s your turn now,” he says. “And don’t forget that you’re not allowed to pee until after we’ve had our fun. When you’re done with your shower, you’re only allowed to wear the towel I laid out for you. Make sure you wash thoroughly!”

Pudding nods stiffly and walks past him into the bathroom, her bladder protesting every step of the way. Once the door closes behind her, she squeezes her thighs together again, bouncing up and down and trying to steel herself for the difficult shower ahead of her. It takes a lot of willpower to ignore the toilet when it’s right in front of her, but she strips down, starting the water for the shower and wincing at the sound.

When she steps in and it hits her skin, it is something akin to torture, so hard on her bladder that she feels close to losing control almost immediately. She whimpers and bites her lip, fighting it off until she feels a bit more secure. Only then is she able to begin washing herself, doing it meticulously despite being in a hurry, because she knows he’ll be able to tell if she slacks off at all to make it go faster.

She shampoos her hair and her ears, and then shampoos her tail, before using her tail to grip a bath brush so that she can get to some of the places that are harder to reach using her hands alone. Every now and then, she pauses to rub the bulge of her bladder, muttering to herself, “Please, just hold out a little longer. We’re almost there, alright?”

When she washes her body, it takes a lot of willpower not to give in and masturbate, the lower she gets. She’s still so turned on from the way he teased her earlier, but she knows better than to try to have fun without him, especially when she’s in such a desperate state, when the wrong move could push her over the edge prematurely. She has to wash herself without letting her hand slip further, without letting a finger slip inside of her, both to avoid breaking the rules and to avoid risking an accident.

When she’s finally clean, she’s relieved to be able to turn off the shower and get out drying herself off before tucking the towel onto her. It tucks just under her armpits, covering her to the knees. She combs her hair out before she makes to leave the bathroom, but by now, just walking is a struggle for her, and she has to take small steps to the door. She has no idea what fun Taruto has in store for her, or how she’s going to hope to make it, but she’s accepted his challenge, so she won’t give up now, not when she’s so close to the end.

She reaches out to open the door.

  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she steps out into the hallway, Taruto sneaks up on her and quite literally sweeps her off her feet, pulling her into his arms. It’s hard for her to maintain control when he startles her like that, but she manages, just barely. But, in the end, she’s grateful, because her bladder is so full that she isn’t sure if she could manage the steps on her own, or if she could walk all the way to the bedroom without losing control.

When he lays her down on the bed, he takes too much time, drawing things out while he slowly unwraps the towel around her. She squirms as he does this, until finally he has her unwrapped, with the towel spread out beneath her. He leans down, squinting at her and looking at her all over.

“I have to inspect you to make sure that you washed thoroughly,” he says. As he examines her, he presses her lips to her stomach, kissing around her navel before kissing up until he reaches her breasts, kissing each nipple in turn. Pudding squeaks and squirms more, feeling her control start to slip for a moment before she’s able to regain it.

She whines and says, “We don’t have to do that right now! Just skip the foreplay, alright? Hurry up and fuck me! Your horny, desperate little monkey needs you inside of her right now!”

“Really? Is that right?” he asks with a grin, climbing on top of her. She braces herself in anticipation, but she isn’t even able to fully prepare herself for the force he uses to enter her, shoving himself inside of her so hard that it hits her bladder just like a punch. There is nothing she can do to prevent a short, hot spurt escaping her in that moment.

“No! No, not like that!” she cries out. “Please, please, not like that! Have mercy!” she begs him, certain that her bladder won’t be able to take a fucking this rough, already in such a desperate state. “You’re cheating, you know!” But Taruto ignores her completely, acting as if he’s deaf to all of her pleas. He just grins at her as if to say that he has no intention of going easy on her, and then he proves that with his actions.

Another hard thrust causes her to cry out in agony, though there is more pleasure to her voice than she’d like to admit. He seems intent to torture her as much as he can like this, targeting her weakened bladder to see if she can really hold on until their fun is over. At this point, she seriously doubts that she can, but she doesn’t want to admit that to him, even as she begs him for mercy. To show too much weakness guarantees that this will only get worse, and soon enough, even her cries for mercy fall silent as she tries to endure without letting him know just how close she is to her limit.

When he begins to aim his thrusts directly at her bladder, with just as much force as before, she bites down hard on her lip and clenches her muscles as hard as she can, only to fail and feel another leak escape her. Her heart skips a beat in brief panic, but no more follows it, so she’s good for now. However, he continues to thrust hard at her bladder, and she knows she won’t be able to prevent more leaks like this, and the more she leaks, the more likely it is that it won’t be able to stop and that her bladder will empty itself whether she wants it to or not.

Another particularly rough thrust results in a rather large spurt escaping and soaking into the towel beneath her, and he gives a little laugh, saying, “Remember, you have to hold it until we’re done, you naughty little monkey.”

“I...I can do it,” she says weakly, even though she knows it to be a lie at this point. And, judging from his smirk, he knows as well, and he begins pounding into her so hard that she leaks again and again as he hits her bladder. But then he grabs her ankles, pushing them up and holding them apart, and changes his method completely.

He focuses more and going fast than going hard, which is a little bit easier on her, but not by much, seeing as he continues to aim for her bladder and cause her to leak. By now, she’s so weakened that anything could push her over the edge. She can’t make it any longer, she knows, and she cries out to him, “Please, just...hurry up!”

“Hurry up and what?” he teases her.

“Hurry up and come!” she begs him.

He begins to fuck her even faster then, as if answering her pleas, but the speed worsens things nearly as badly as the pounding had earlier, and she trembles beneath him, fighting off her bladder while her pleasure threatens to take her over. Taruto must be getting close if she is, but she doesn’t know if she can make it through her orgasm at this rate, or if she can make it through his. Her bladder is beyond the point of aching, and holding it for this long is very hard on her.

Suddenly, he tenses, and as soon as she feels him erupt within her, she has no hope of holding back on either front. She joins him in orgasm, trembling and pulsing around him, and her bladder gives out in that moment, the contents gushing out in a warm burst, soaking her and Taruto, as well as the towel beneath her. For a moment, she’s so lost in the pleasure of both forms of release that she doesn’t even register the fact that she’s failed, and it isn’t until they’re both coming down that either makes mention of it.

“Looks like you couldn’t hold it until we were done,” Taruto announces. “The penalty is that you have to be my urinal now.” Without waiting for a response, he relaxes and begins emptying his bladder inside of her, the warm liquid feeling pleasant to her despite it being part of a punishment. There’s more than she expected, and she hadn’t realized that he’d been holding so much that whole time. She’s almost disappointed in herself for not being able to make it longer than him, but she’s too happy to really care.

“I think we could both use another shower,” he says once he’s empty. He hugs her close so that he can lift her up, and when he pulls up the towel, it reveals that the bed is clean and that nothing managed to soak through. He carries Pudding off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

  
  
  


 


End file.
